Mages in Little Garden
by brawlbankai
Summary: When Negi gets an invitation to Little Garden, it turns out to be more than he could have ever hoped for!
1. Welcome to Little Garden

I do not own Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sō Desu yo? or Negima. All rights go to there respective owners.

* * *

In the mysterious world of Little Garden, a new Demon Lord has been summoned. From his world, he is a hero, from this world however, he is a thing to be feared. At least that was the impression he had when he thought of a Demon Lord, turns out things aren't so black and white in this world. The best part is that he got to reunite with the same people he had though he would never meet again.

To him, it had been just a fraction of immortal life, after all, what's a few years compared to the hundreds he had been alive. The time he had spent as the leader of the famous Ala Alba and being the founder of the ISSDA were indeed the happiest times of his life. He had hit his all-time low point when his fellow members began to slowly pass away as time went by, only being saved by none other than his fellow immortal and master, Evangeline.

Although he had spent many years in a depressed state, he decided to honor their memory and move on. He would spend the few hundred years performing his duties as a Magister Magi, like he had always dreamed of doing as a child. It was a difficult job, even for an immortal, due to the many people that needed help. There was never a day where he was not on the move or assisting those in need.

The students of Ala Alba, excluding Evangeline and Asuna, used their experiences in the world of magic as a foundation for the rest of their lives. Using the skills they had learned, they each entered into their respected fields and had their own meaningful lives. Some of them were pioneers in their field, opening up new ways for the magical community to expand.

After years of service to Negi, Chachamaru reluctantly returned to her master's side, after the terraforming project had been completed and Negi had stepped down to let the next generation take over. Fortunately for her, this was not the last time she saw him, he even lived with them for several years before he departed again. She waits for his return along with her master.

Evangeline, being as impatient as she was, constantly reprimanded her disciple for not freeing her of the curse his father had inflicted upon her so many years ago. Although her tongue was harsh, she cared deeply for the boy, even consoling him when he had his period of depression, for her as much as for him. She was not completely unaffected by the loss of her fellow classmates, however, this was not the first time she felt the pain of losing someone important. She impatiently awaits the return of her disciple and one day, freedom.

After her 130 years of sleep, Asuna returns to her own time (in an alternate timeline) with the help of future Evangeline and Chao. She went on to be a politician of all things, no one knows how she managed to do that, and honestly, everyone was too shocked to care. After many years of negotiations, she went on to become the Queen of Ostia after Negi turned down the offer of Kingship. She lived a fulfilling life with her best friend and advisor, Ayaka.

Konoka spent countless years training her healing abilities as a Magister Magi, followed by her faithful servant Setsuna. Despite the inconveniences of the psychopathic stalker after her Ministra Magi, she performed her duties as a Magister Magi and helped save the people Negi's plan couldn't. In the year 2017, she successfully healed the villagers' petrification and took the chance to marry. It is unknown of what she did for the rest of her life, presumably laying low, out of reach from the obsessed stalker.

Setsuna became one of the first generation pilots of the space age after her years as Ministra Magi to Konoka. In 2017, while avoiding her would-be lover/stalker, she married. Shortly after, her whereabouts became unknown. There were however, rumors of a winged mercenary and an exceptional healer traveling around and helping those in need.

For one who spends their entire life training and acting as a vagabond, Kaede develops the ability to travel through space in her own flesh and blood, without the assistance of anything else. She becomes a (possibly only) ninja of the space age, acting as a mercenary for hire to keep her traveling funded. She is usually the first one there when a classmate is in trouble, and is always dependable when needed. She has annual matches with her rivals Mana and Ku Fei.

Mana Tatsumiya, the half-demon sniper, continued her career as a mercenary for many years. She crossed many battlefields in many different wars, never ceasing in her fights. Every year, she has her heated battle with her eternal rival Kaede.

Ku Fei opened up a hall to gather disciples in Mahora, and continuously wins the ever increasing mayhem known as the Mahora Budokai every tournament. She has her annual match with Kaede and her fight with Negi every New Year had become a tradition.

Never one for the spotlight, Chisame became a recluse after she graduated from university. She was a valuable asset to the ISSDA from behind the scenes as a secret advisor to Negi. Not much is really known about her, but her alter ego Chiu became a worldwide sensation as a net idol, only to vanish after a few years later.

Never one to sit around while there were stories to be told, Kazumi, along with her trusty companion Sayo (Now free from Mahora), became a freelance journalist during the age of upheaval begun by Negi. After the establishment of the SSTR (Solar System Trade Route), she took over the "Paru-Sama II" from Haruna, eventually becoming a best-selling Author with "Second Generation Hero."

Haruna became a best-selling author as well, gaining massive popularity in the BL category. She eventually settled down in Megalomesembria and still keeps in contact with her classmates along with her best friends and fellow members of the library trio. She earned more money on her own than any other member of her class. When she is bored, or can't think of anything to right, she uses her personal warp-gate to go shopping with her friends.

Nodoka went on to work for the ISSDA R&D department as one of its leading engineers. When she isn't working she meets up with her old friends to explore ancient ruins. She occasionally helps her best friend out with her side job after work. She often meets her crush on route to her other affairs.

Yue became a magical detective after she finished graduating from Ariadne, later hired by the ISSDA R&D department with her best friend Nodoka. Even though she still keeps being a detective as a side job with Nodoka occasional help. Although they share the same love interest, they are still the best of friends. She visits her former classmates from Ariadne whenever she isn't too busy to go shopping and hang out.

Yuna followed in her mother's footsteps and carrying out her last wishes, she became an agent of Megalomesembria. Her unusual cheerfulness allows her to finish most of her missions with flare. She works all over the world, often meeting her friends on the job.

After graduating from University, Makie became a P.E. teacher at Mahora Middle school, gaining the ecstatic support of her male students. She still has feelings for her former teacher and spends her days off visiting him and her friends.

Akira entered the newly established orbital elevator firm, and after strict training, became a First Generation Elevator Cabin Attendant. She often meets her former teacher and classmates there. She still has a passion for swimming and spends her free days either swimming in her private pool or hanging out with her friends.

After the scar on her back was healed with magic, Ako studied healing magic in Mundus Magicus after she graduated from high school. She now works as a nurse alongside Akira in the firm. She secretly looks up to Konoka as a teacher and continues in her studies with great devotion.

Zazie, and her sister Poyo, became the goodwill ambassadors to Negi and his efforts. She offered generous praise to his actions ever since he was her teacher. She was greatly satisfied with his actions and labors regarding the magical world. She continues her role as a guardian.

Natsumi chased after Kotaro for years, slowly transforming herself into a capable individual. When she finally met up with him, she punched him in the face several times. After finally admitting that she was in love with him, they ended up marrying each other in 2015, receiving generous blessings from their friend.

Kotaro spent many years working as a mercenary and gladiator to constantly train himself so that he could one day beat his rival, Negi. This came to an abrupt end when he met up with Natsumi, who proceeded to punch him in the face seven times. After her violent outcry, she admitted her feelings to him, and not denying his own, they married in 2015. He still trains to this day to best his rival in combat.

Fully realizing her fondness to the rest of 3-A, Chao would often stop by and visit them during her travels through the different timelines. Still believing that she can change to future she came from, she continues to utilize the technology at her hand, "Time Manipulation" and "Magical Transversal between Parallel Worlds," to better it, later becoming known as "The Last Boss of Justice" in her own time.

Anya went on to become one of the most famous fortune tellers in the world, and an amazing beauty at that. Her business was thriving, though most of her male customers left dejected. She still had feelings for her childhood friend, but she would never admit to them. After a few years, she would later become a magic teacher at Ariadne, later becoming the ambassador to the ISSDA and Ostia.

Luna went back to Fate and her former teammates and founds an orphanage for victims of wars and a coffee shop to raise money for the orphanage. After years of working alongside her former comrades, she went back to Negi's side and became his housekeeper and later personal advisor. She still keeps in contact with Fate, often visiting the orphanage.

* * *

It was a bright morning when Negi had woken up; he was currently camping in the underground section of Library Island, the section where he had tutored the Baka Rangers all those centuries ago. He had no idea if it was really sunny outside or not, but that was beside the point. He had come here seeking an answer for the curse that still plagued his master. Even after year of scouring the libraries upper reaches, he found nothing in regards to the curse, so he started looking into the uncharted areas that not even the hardiest adventurers would dare to tread.

It was in one of the submerged areas that he found a sealed envelope slowly sinking into his direction. As nothing like this had ever happened before, he stopped what he was doing and patiently waited for the letter to descend. When it was in arms reach, he grabbed the letter, surprised to find the letter dry, even while underwater. He assumed that the envelope had some sort of magical barrier, although he couldn't sense one. He decided that he would read the letter when he got back to his camp. After resurfacing, he dried off with the towel he had prepared beforehand and headed back to his camping location.

When he arrived, he found Chachamaru awaiting his return with a similar letter in her hand, still unopened. Although her physical appearance had not changed over the years, the "skin" was now so realistic; you would believe it was real. Her combat functions had been improved to where almost no human could stand a chance; even high level magicians would have a hard time fighting her. The most drastic change would be her emotions; they were indistinguishable from anyone else's.

As Negi began to approach her, he called out to her. "Good morning, Chachamaru-san!"

She turned her head to regard him and bowed. "Good morning Sensei. I have a message to relay to you." Despite the fact that he was no longer her teacher, Chachamaru had grown quite fond of calling him by that name during their time together.

"Does this have anything to do with this letter?" he asked, raising the item in question.

"Yes, Sensei." She replied curtly. Even with all of the emotional upgrades, she continued to speak in her monotone fashion, much to Negi's disappointment. "Master has asked me to tell you that she will be waiting ahead of us." Needless to say, he was confused by the message his master had left for him. Seeing the look of misunderstanding upon his features, Chachamaru elaborated. "Perhaps it would be best if you read the letter Sensei."

Now that he actually looked at the envelope, he saw his name stretched across the front of it. Negi flipped the envelope over and noticed the seal on the back; he did not recognize the emblem on it however. He quickly dismissed the thought of it being a trap and broke the seal, quickly removing the letter from the envelope. Instead of a letter, it was more of a card with lettering on it. The message itself was short, consisting of only a couple of sentences.

_**"Boys and girls with wondrous talents and much distress, I address thee! If you strive to test your Gifts, then cast aside your friends, your possessions, your world, and come to our Little Garden"**_

As he read the letter, Negi let the words of his master sink in, immediately understanding what she had meant. "Chachamaru-san, I'll see you on the other side." With that, he was enveloped in a quick flash of light, and then he was gone. Chachamaru glanced at the spot where he was standing mere seconds ago before breaking the seal on her own envelope and following in his footsteps.

* * *

The world went white, and then suddenly it was back to the colorful world he had always known… not quite. He quickly noticed a few discrepancies between his world and this one. For one was the clear roof blocking out the suns ray but allowing in the sunlight. The size of it was incredible; it stretched in all directions for as far as he could see. His observations were shorted live however, when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"What took you so long boya?" the sickeningly sweet voice asked him, clearly not even trying to hide her agitation. Negi turned around to see his master staring at him with a grimace on her face. She still retained her long blonde hair and dressed in her doll like outfits, the same as she always had. Today she had on her sleeveless black shirt with the frill at the bottom along with a crimson tie with a silver cross at the end. She wore a medium length black skirt with long black socks and a pair of simple black slippers underneath it. Her hair flowed behind her as it usually had, completely draping her back as it flowed down to her knees.

"Sorry about that Eva-chan, I was looking for clues in a submerged part of Library Island." During his time of grievance, he and Evangeline had gotten rather close, something she would never admit, but happened none-the-less. With this change in their relationship, he had slowly started calling her with more and more casual names, eventually ending up with 'Eva-chan'. Though she disliked the familiarity she was being addressed with, she gave in after he insisted several times.

She let out a scowl, still not quite used to the 'chan' suffix, but continued their current conversation regardless. "That will no longer be necessary boya, as you can see; I have all of my powers here."

To say that Negi was shocked would be an understatement, imagine spending decades of your life trying to find something, only to be told that it was "no longer necessary" by the very person you were doing it for. Before he could even process what he had heard, he saw a flash of light behind him and Chachamaru emerged after the light had faded.

After realizing that the world had color again, Chachamaru looked around her and noticed the three people standing before her. She immediately took notice of her master and sensei and the strange with hair beauty that stood beside them, but she would analyze her later. She glanced over to Negi before locking her gaze upon Evangeline. "Hello Master." Evangeline simply nodded as a response. She looked over to Negi and greeted him as well. "Hello Sensei." Negi gave her a warm smile as his response.

"Seems like everybody is here now." The haired beauty announced, causing the other three to turn their heads to regard her. "My name is Shirousagi, and I will be your guide for today. First, we should have your GIFT's tested and evaluated. This Fragment of Laplace will tell us the name of your GIFT which we will test later." The look the three gave her was one of confusion, which honestly, was expected.

"Where are we?" was the question that everyone wanted to ask. They all had a basic grasp on the situation they were in, but nothing more than that. After a few glances at each other, Negi finally spoke up. "Where are we exactly and what is a GIFT?"

"Ah, excuse me." Shirousagi said as the proverbially light bulb flickered above her head. "Welcome to Little Garden, home to many different types of races and people. A GIFT is the ability someone has, either naturally born with it or granted to them by one of the gods. It is easier to show you than explain it. I'm sure all of you had some form of supernatural ability back in your own world?" After the three nodded, she continued her explanation. "That is your GIFT, and this card will tell us what the name of that GIFT is; if you could all grab one?" She held out the cards known as the Fragment of Laplace and all three took ahold of one the three presented to them.

The first to grab one was Evangeline; she felt it card resonating within her when lettering began appearing on the card: 'Dark Evangel'. She grinned in a mischievous manner with a face that practically screamed 'Should've known' and let out a quick "Hmph!"

Shirousagi glanced over Evangeline shoulder to regard the name the card had given her GIFT. She was confused when she read its name. She had never heard of a GIFT by such a name, meaning it was extremely rare. As she muttered 'Dark Evangel' to herself a few times Evangeline finally lost her patience. "Would you stop saying that? I haven't been called by that name in decades!"

Shirousagi looked at her with a look of understanding, satisfied with the explanation she was given, or rather, screamed at. She noticed green haired women looking at her card. Chachamaru could feel the energy flowing into her, but her sensors didn't detect anything. Before she could access the energy, it returned to the card she was holding as lettering began to appear on it as well. The name 'Al-Iskandariya' appearing upon the card, causing Chachamaru to inwardly chuckle. It was the same name as her artifact so she tried to call forth her pactio card, but to no avail. It seemed there was no pactio system in this word, or perhaps the GIFTS were a form of the pactio system or vice-versa. "What does that mean?" Shirousagi asked with a curious look in her eye.

"It mean Flying Cat, it is a laser satellite built by my creator far into the future." The explanation only seemed to confuse the rabbit girl even further. "Perhaps it would be better to explain in more detail at a later date?" The confused girl only nodded in agreement before moving on to the final card expecting some other outrageous gift.

As soon as Negi grabbed the card, he felt a foreign energy enter into his very soul before the card flashed to reveal not one, but three gifts. The first gift was 'Magic' which was explained by Shirousagi to be a common gift. The second, similar to Chachamaru's case, was his 'Mille Vincula', the artifact he received in his pactio with Theodora all those decades ago. The contract was now void, but that didn't seem to matter in this world. The third GIFT shocked even Negi, 'Magia Erebea'. That means that it didn't fall under the category of 'Magic' in this world, and was treated as its own entity. He was unsure of how it affected its use; perhaps he could use GIFTS instead of spells to power it, fusing them with his own soul.

"These are all very interesting abilities!" the rabbit girl explained in a cheerful, if somewhat confused voice. 'Magic' is a very common GIFT here, and multiple people have this GIFT. This 'Mille Vincula seems to be the same in regards to the 'Al-Iskandariya' with this "pactio" thing you mentioned. And this 'Magia Erebea' is an unknown GIFT as well, like 'Dark Evangel' is." The three simply nodded at her explanation, the blonde seemed bored however.

"Now, Mr. Springfield, you have been summoned here with the role of a Demon Lord and you either need to join or create your own community. A community is a gathering of people, similar to that of guilds and unions. In some cases, the community is like family. Every community has a flag, the very symbol of their community, to lose ones flag is the greatest shame to a community. Those that lose their flag lose even their own name and are brandished as "No-names." Therefore, it is extremely rare that a flag is bet on the game."

"Then why would anyone bet their communities flag in a game in the first place?" Negi asked, cocking his eyebrow upward. "And what exactly is a GIFT Game for that matter?"

"I will get to that, but I will explain what a GIFT Game is first. A GIFT Game is, put simply, a competition between one community and another. It is started by a Geass Roll, a scroll in which the details of the match are written. This includes the rules of the match, the winning and losing conditions, and the bets that are being wagered. You will find out more about them as you participate is GIFT Games. As for betting your communities flag, it is usually used as a last resort bet for a game. As a Demon Lord, you have the right to challenge any community under any conditions, and they will be forced to accept. That, along with their immense power is why Demon Lords are feared in Little Garden. Now, have you decided what to do about your own community?"

After reviewing all the information they had received together, the three came to a conclusion. "We would prefer it if we could start our own community." Negi answered her question with a nod of approval from the other too."

"Have you thought of a name for your community yet?"

"Yes I have, I would like to call it 'Ala Alba'" Negi answered with an expression of both excite and sorrow.

* * *

This is my first fic regarding these two awesome stories so please tell me if I messed anything up, because I'm sure I did

Constructive criticism is always a help and is appreciated.


	2. Ala Alba Revived

I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima! or Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kura Sou Desu yo?

Thank you all for reading the first chapter and an extra thanks for those of you that did a review!

Review Responses

Kinunatzs: I agree that there is a little too much information at the beginning, but I'll be leaving it there for now, I may remove it sometime in the future. Until I get caught up on the series, I won't be involving any characters except those from Negima, a select few from Mondaiji and a few OC characters.

Bladedknight: That'll be explained in the story.

Arct1cfox: Thanks!

PCheshire: The 'Magic' gift isn't limited to any single element, so everyone has the potential to use any element, however their affinity to that element will make a big impact on the power of the spell. Fate is still alive, not sure if he'll make an appearance in this fic though, same with Chao as well. I'm not going to involve the keys in this fic, at least not for now. I'll be addressing your Demon Lord question in this chapter as well. Negi will always be in his 'shota' form unless I state otherwise in the story, same with Eva and her 'loli' form. The No Names will appear later in the story and the Thousand Eyes will be making an appearance in this chapter.

firehelm: Your wish is my command

And with all that out of the way, welcome to chapter 2…

* * *

"Have you thought of a name for your community yet?"

"Yes I have, I would like to call it 'Ala Alba'" Negi answered with an expression of both excitement and sorrow.

* * *

It was an hour after the name had been decided, they were taken to their current location, just outside of the Boundary Wall that separated the floors. They were within the eastern block of the outer edge Little Garden, on a street lined with Sakura Trees. Before them was a beautiful building, clad in purple banners, which had what appears to be two Goddesses facing each other.

Shirousagi turned towards the three standing slightly behind her and pointed towards the building. "That is a branch of the 'Thousand Eyes' community and home of the Floor Master, Shiroyasha. Because you will be started as a new community, you will have to begin in the lowest section of Little Garden and have to work your way up."

"What exactly are we doing here?" Negi asked as he eyed the building, staring intently at the purple flag, the emblem catching his attention.

"Shiroyasha possesses firsthand knowledge of the area and can help guide you better than I. I will be your guide for the Gift Games and interactions with other communities. What you learn today will also be a learning experience for me as well. We rabbit do not come down to the seven digits very often." Shirousagi began walking towards the building, and they quietly followed.

Once inside, in a room far in the back, they were greeted by a short kimono clad loli. She had yellow eyes and shoulder length white hair with two small black horns protruding from it. She had on a black kimono with blue stripes and white frill and the ends of both arms along with the bottom of the skirt. She was wearing thigh high white socks with a pair of simple black slippers. Around her waist was a pink sash with what appeared to be a, somewhat evil looking, grinning cat face tied around her with purple string.

"This is Shiroyasha, Floor Master of this area and a senior official of the community Thousand Eyes. She is also known as the 'Demon Lord of the White Night' to some. She will be the one to set up your community as it falls under her jurisdiction. Rumor has it that she is quite perverted, especially towards my onee-sama, Kurousagi."

"Is this the new Demon Lord that you told me about? Rather, which one is it? Two of them seem worthy of the title, especially the cute blonde." Shiroyasha asked with a mischievous smile as she glanced over Evangeline continuously.

"Don't even think about trying anything." Evangeline snarled. "The last person who tried ended up encased in ice, miserable bastard got out of it though." She narrowed her as she thought of her natural enemy, Albireo Emma and all the embarrassing things he would try to make her do.

Shiroyasha just laughed at the angry Evangeline until Negi hurriedly tried to change the subject. "I was told I would become this 'Demon Lord' thing. What exactly does that mean though?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like, I'm sure you've already been told about the gift game and a Demon Lords right to challenge anybody at any time with no exceptions?"

"Yes that is correct." Negi answered, still a little confused about his new title.

"Then that's all you really need to know for now. You can learn the rest from Shirousagi when the time comes. For now, let's discuss your new community and your GIFTS. I assume you all had you're GIFTS checked already?" Shiroyasha asked. They all nodded so she continued. "Let's start with the community Name and Flag; what are you going to name your community and what is your emblem going to be?"

"I've decided on the name Ala Alba and this will be our emblem." Negi stated as he pulled out a old, battered white pendent in the shape of a solitary wing, bearing the name of 'Ala Alba' in tiny black letters near the upper half of the wing.

"That is latin for white wing is it not?" Shiroyasha asked in confirmation as she looked at the emblem in his hand. "Looks like that has been though quite a bit."

"That is correct, and it truly has." Negi said as he looked at the emblem fondly before the conversation continued.

"Very well, moving on, because of you starting a new community, the land you receive will be relatively small, just enough for you to remain self-sufficient. I am to assume that the two following you will also be joining your community? Or do they wish to join different communities?"

"I will follow wherever Master goes." The, until now, silent gynoid answered.

"It'll be too troublesome to deal with anyone else at the moment, besides, how would I release all this built up stress without the boya around?" Evangeline stated with her usual malicious grin.

Shiroyasha gave her own mischievous smirk before responding. "I'll take that as a yes then. Very well, to start off, you will receive a three bedroom building which will be expanded as you gain more members. To supplement your short numbers, you will be allowed to summon up to five members from other worlds every month with a maximum of 30 summons. If you choose to, you can summon the first five in two weeks' time."

"Are there any restrictions on who can be summoned?" Negi asked, with a hopeful gleam in his eye. "Also, can they be summoned from any point in time or does it have to be from my time period?"

"There are no restrictions on who can be summoned as long as you know their name, which world they're from and what time period they belong to in their respective world. Be aware that they can also refuse your summon, which will still take up one slot for that month." This time it was Shirousagi who answered his question. "When you are ready for the summoning I will explain how to do so."

"Thank you Shirousagi! I'll be ready within the two week wait period, and I already know who I want to summon." Negi exclaimed with the excitement expected of the boy he appeared to be.

"Now then, I'll have one of the shopkeepers assistants show you to you compound later. For now, I'll answer any questions you may have about your GIFTS. First tell me the name and if you know of it or not." Shiroyasha seemed to be rather excited about this; after all, it wasn't every day you met two Demon Lord Class people (or a robot for that matter). "We'll start with the maid over there."

Chachamaru rummaged her pocket for the green 'Fragment of Laplace' card with her GIFT's name on it and pulled it out in a gentle motion. "The GIFT's name is Al-Iskandariya, it is the Type-2130 Chao Bao Zi Satellite Support System: Al-Iskandariya, it is the same as my pactio with Sensei."

"Support Satellite? What exactly does it do? And what is that pactio you mentioned?" Shiroyasha asked with a confused, yet excited expression.

Without a hint of emotion, Chachamaru explained in a monotone voice, unfitting considering her improvements in emotional technology. "Put simply, it fires a high-frequency laser from outer space after being targeted with the accompanying alignment tool. A pactio is a magical contract made between a Magister Magi and a Minister Magi. The purpose of the contract is usually for the minister to protect the magister while they chant the spell with their respective artifact. While the contract is activated, the magister can provide magic power to the minister, strengthening their natural abilities considerably. The contract can be formed a few different ways, but most are done through the method of kissing." Chachamaru answered as a severe blush crept upon her beautifully embarrassed smiling face. "Ahem! The contract takes the form of a card, similar to this 'Fragment of Laplace' but more detailed." Chachamaru explained as she pulled out her now non-functioning pactio card and handed it over to Shiroyasha.

Having taken the card offered to her, she began examining it. "Interesting, this is a more advanced version of the 'Fragment of Laplace'. Seems the system involved uses an extremely large 'fragment' as its core and issues these cards as an access to specific parts of its power. The core itself appears to be on your own world, as these cards are nothing more than decoration here." Shiroyasha handed the card back to Chachamaru. "Now for the blonde." She said, pointing to Evangeline.

Evangeline rolled her eyes before answered. "'Dark Evangel' was the title I was given when I was living as a dark mage. I assume it grants me all the powers I had when I was called that. I assume that was the reason I didn't get the 'Magic' GIFT like the boya did."

"That is correct." Shirousagi chimed in. "Your GIFT 'Dark Evangel' is a combination of separate GIFT's, including 'Magic' and 'Shinso'."

"And now for our newest Demon Lord." Shiroyasha said as she pointed he index finger at Negi.

"As previously mentioned, I have the GIFT of 'Magic' along with one called 'Mille Vincula' that is my pactio. If it still functions the same, I can summon all the artifacts my ministra possess." Negi answered, pulling out his own, now dead, pactio card.

"Just how many of these pactios have you done?" Shiroyasha asked, shocked by the prospect of a child kissing multiple people.

"N-ni-nineteen…" Negi answered, now with a blush upon his face.

"Quite the natural gigolo, aren't you?" Shiroyasha replied with her usual mischievous grin, larger than the previous one. Negi could only hang his head in embarrassment. "Is that all the GIFT's you have?"

"N-no! I still have one more. It's called Magia Erebea, an ability Master created centuries ago. It allows the user to fuse a spell with their own soul, allowing them to augment their own abilities alongside the spell. This is the spell that caused to no longer be able to call myself 'human'. It appears this isn't purely magical based, as it does not fall under the 'Magic' GIFT even though it is a magical ability."

"Once the soul became involved, it ceased to be purely magical, as it then became a magical-spiritual hybrid. The Little Garden database has no knowledge on this GIFT other that what has been stated." Shirousagi once again chimed in.

"Quite an interesting set of GIFT's we have here." Shiroyasha said with a smirk. "However I have other business to take care of, so Shirousagi will now show you to your compound." She then stood up and started walking to the door before stopping upon reaching it. "By the way, Shirousagi, you should see the outfit I have ready for Kurousagi." (This is taking place shortly before the problem children show up in Little Garden)

"Please follow me then." Shirousagi stated as she stood up and gestured toward the door. The three of them nodded in agreement and silently followed after her, each looking at different sights as they walked to their new home.

* * *

After roughly half an hour of walking, near the outer edge of Little Garden, they finally arrived at a large compound, complete with a large stone wall surrounding the entire area. The entrance to the compound was a large gate that swung open from the middle, leading to a gigantic field of green grass and a large area most likely used for farming. Behind the farm land was a huge lake used for irrigation and for the living quarters and baths. At the back of the compound was a fairly large forest, full of trees with all kinds of fruits and berries. There was only one problem with this huge plot of land, there were no living quarters, the place was completely empty aside from large trees here and there.

"Oi! Where are we supposed to sleep?" Evangeline asked in an irritated voice. "If you so much as suggest camping, we're having rabbit stew for dinner tonight."

Shirousagi shivered before she continued. "A new community will be given the offer of replicating a building from their own world to live in here to help them adjust and feel comfortable here. So if you have anything in mind, just hold onto this card and imagine where you would like the building. The card will take care of the rest, such as the electricity and plumbing from your world."

"Ho ho, that is very convenient." Negi mused out loud.

"It certainly is Sensei." Chachamaru agreed.

"Can it be more than one building?" Evangeline questioned Shirousagi, to which she nodded. "This is gonna be good then!" she smirked. Evangeline grabbed hold of the card Shirousagi held out and closed her eyes in concentration. "Let's take care of the easy one first." As she said that, a light shown in the direction of the lake and a rather familiar wood cabin appeared in the otherwise grassy plain next to the lakeside. The cabin ran parallel to the lake side, with the back entrance facing the lake.

Evangeline once again closed her eyes and completely focused on the image currently inside of her head. After a few seconds, her eyes flashed open and a gigantic white light enveloped nearly the entire compound. The blinding light was soon replaced by a large white castle, more commonly known as 'Evangeline's Resort'. The resort was covered by an equally large half-sphere shaped glass dome. Next to the cabin, a circular teleportation symbol appeared.

Shirousagi stood there dumbfounded, not because she wasn't used to seeing something like this, but because of the sheer size of castle. "Wow…" was all she managed to say.

"With this, we'll have no problem with lack of space; it's also great for training." Negi commented with a smile on his face.

"I also included all of the environmental areas as well, though they're still in the basement." Evangeline continued with a smirk.

"My sisters were also included with the resort; they are currently on standby awaiting your orders Master." Chachamaru chimed into the conversation.

"Excellent!" Evangeline smiled. "Now prepare tea for us inside the cabin Chachamaru, we have business to discuss."

"Yes Master." Chachamaru replied and started walking towards the cabin, soon followed by the other three.

* * *

Three people were sitting in a cozy little living room, waiting for the fourth to bring them their tea, sitting in silence. Evangeline sat in the chair opposite to the couch being occupied by Negi and Shirousagi. Shirousagi made a cursory glance around the room, spotting little odds and ends scattered throughout, such as several sets of kettles and small cups used in tea ceremonies. The kitchen door opened and Chachamaru walked in holding a silver tray within her hands, with the tea kettle and four cups sitting upon it. She walked over to the others and placed the tray onto the rectangular table between the couch and chair, before taking a seat on the couch next to Shirousagi, who was sitting in the middle.

"Now then, shall we begin?" Shirousagi asked as the other three looked her way. "First off, your Demon Lord status won't be invoked until you have participated in a few GIFT Games, as to let you get accustomed to them. It should also be mentioned that you can lose GIFTs in the GIFT Games as well, depending on what has been wagered in said game."

Negi pondered on his thoughts for a few seconds before reaching a few of his own conclusions. "How many games will it take to become a Demon Lord?" He finally asked.

"Around two or three should suffice, after that you will have a choice if you want to invoke you Demon Lord Rights upon a game or not." Shirousagi answered. "However, you must be involved in any game being played with these rights invoked, that's pretty much the only rule that comes with the rights."

"So, let's say if I play a game without the boya around, they have to agree to the conditions I set?" Evangeline asked.

"That is correct. Same goes for any other member of your community."

"Can I participate in a game without invoking the rights?" Negi followed up.

"Yes, but the fact that you are a Demon Lord must be known to all opposing communities and their members." Shirousagi replied.

"When can we start participating in GIFT Games?" Negi asked.

"As soon as you arrived in Little Garden you can participate in GIFT Games. " Shirousagi answered. "I would recommend a small scale Game such as one held by a local grocer or Community run restaurant. The winners could receive free groceries, free meals or discounts from the host. There are also various tournaments held by the larger communities with fantastic prizes, including GIFTs."

"Are any of these tournaments happening anytime soon?" Negi asked with excitement in his voice.

"Still excited about these things boya? I thought you were past this." Evangeline snarked.

"But Master, I haven't had a chance to test my strength against others in a long time." Negi whined back.

"Hmph! Whatever boya, if you want to, I won't stop you, but you better win. No disciple of mine will lose in a fight, got that. If you do, you better be ready for your punishment, and don't even think about running away, that'll just make it worse." Evangeline warned him.

"S-so?" Negi asked Shirousagi with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"I heard there would be a commemoratory tournament being held by the community Merlin honoring their newly appointed leader. They're a rather large community with their headquarters in the five digit gate number 57436. The only restriction is that magic must be used in all attacks, thus requiring the GIFT of magic, which Merlin was known for." Shirousagi explained.

"Merlin from the King Arthur legends?" Negi asked with great excitement in his voice.

"The very same." Shirousagi answered. "This should be a perfect test for your GIFT as well"

"When is the tournament?" Negi asked.

Shirousagi's closed her eyes and perked her ears up for a few seconds. "The tournament takes place in 4 days; that should give you enough time to work with and understand you gift. The tournament will last three days, the first day being the preliminaries. The second day will end when the two finalists are selected and the third day will be the finals."

"What's the prize for the tournament?" Evangeline asked.

"The prize hasn't been announced yet, but the contents are known to the Administrators of Little Garden and have been confirmed. An announcement will take place before the final match regarding the prize." Shirousagi answered.

"Then we better get you accustomed to your GIFTs boya. I'll meet you in the castle in half an hour, go get yourself prepared. I'll have a new ring waiting for you before you get there."

"Yes Master, if you'll excuse me." Negi stood up, bowed and climbed the stairs to his room.

"Then I'll be leaving now." Shirousagi also stood up and started walking towards the door. "I'll be back the morning of the tournament to guide you there." She opened the door and left.

"Let's go Chachamaru, we have things to take care of in the castle." Evangeline said as she walked towards the door to go outside.

"Yes Master" Chachamaru followed suit behind her.

* * *

Thank you all for reading chapter 2 and please review :D


	3. And so it begins

I do not own Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu yo? or Mahou Sensei Negima!

Review Answers/Responses

Bladedknight: I'll be completely honest here, fight scenes are not my forte, but that's exactly why I'm writing it, can't get better without practice.

firehelm: I do plan on writing them into the story, but not yet. I want to setup some ground work before that. I'll update as soon as it's ready :D

Arct1cfox: I agree, it felt really weird without one when I started writing this.

Comnislasher: First off, thanks for the info about divinity; I wasn't aware that it could be wagered in a game. Secondly, the only "free" things he actually received was the land for his community and the food to sustain them for a few days. And lastly, even though he has grown up, he's still retains some of his childish traits, such as his whining. I do plan on showing his "grown up" side in later chapters though.

Nero: I will write something involving them in future chapters, just not sure what. And that's what makes Eva so much fun.

TheUnheeded: I'd already started reading it when you posted that, but I would be profusely thanking you if I hadn't. I'm eagerly awaiting new chapters for it.

And with that, I would like to thank you all for your reviews and also to thank those that took the time to read the previous chapters, so without further ado, welcome to chapter three…

* * *

And so it begins…

The next morning came quicker than he had hoped as Negi rose from his western style bed; the pitch black covers falling off of him in the process. He ran his fingers through his disheveled hair as he let out a rather long yawn. After a few second of adjusting his vision to the sunlight, he searched for his glasses on the nearby wooden end table. After he put his glasses on his shifted his legs so that they dangled over the side of his bed, before taking a short hop onto the cold floor.

As soon as his feet touched the floor, he felt his sore muscle throb from the light impact. To say that the last few days of training were intense would be an understatement. With his master in charge, brutal and hellish would be a much more appropriate terms. Ignoring the slight pain from his leg muscles, he continued on with his normal morning routine. After he had finished taking his shower and combing his hair, he went downstairs to help Chachamaru prepare breakfast. "Good morning Chachamaru-san." He said as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Sensei." She replied without turning around. She was in the midst of preparing the Miso soup to go with their breakfast that morning. Much to his surprise, the breakfast was almost already prepared; the only think remaining was for the rice to finish cooking. Chachamaru, having set the soup on low and turned around, explained. "Because of your intense training, I decided to start preparing earlier than usual, as to not burden your body any more than necessary."

"Ah, I see… Thank you Chachamaru-san." He replied a little dejected. He wasn't sure how to proceed with his remaining time now, so he asked a simple question. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Chachamaru paused for a moment to consider. "Master should be awakening soon, can you get her for me while I finish preparing?"

"Ah, sure." He replied as he left the kitchen and ascended the stairs to get to Evangeline's room. When he arrived at her door, he knocked three times, with no response. "Master? Are you up?" Still no reply. He paused for a few seconds and took a deep breath before he quietly opened the wooden door to her room.

After slightly opening the door, just enough to see if she was indeed asleep, he caught sight of her golden blonde hair reflecting the thin rays of sunlight peeking through her curtains. Seeing that she was asleep, he opened the rest of the door and walked across the cold floors to her bedside and kneeled next to her bed. "Master, please wake up." He said as he softly shook her shoulders. "Master?"

Evangeline slowly began to rouse from her slumber, but the crisp air lost to the warmth of her covers and she wrapped herself further into her blanket. It would have been perfect if not for the bright sunlight that suddenly appeared on her eyelids. She ever so slowly opened her eyes to see her disciple mere inches away from her face, looking at her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Ah, Master, you're awake!" he said a tad childishly. "Chachamaru-san has almost finished breakfast, and asked me to wake you."

"I see." She replied a little groggy. She was trying to get the tiredness out of her as she rubbed her eyes. Once she was fully awake, she started preparing for the day. She began to get undressed, but then remembered who it was that had awoken her. "Get out!" was all she managed to say as her face turned red from embarrassment. Negi quickly obeyed and left the room before she had a chance to throw the lamp she was now holding in her hand.

Putting the lamp back where it belonged, she continued her own morning routines. After her shower, she got dressed and headed downstairs with a brush in her right hand. Once she was downstairs she called out for Chachamaru and saw the kitchen door swing open, but it was Negi who stepped out.

"Chachamaru-san said she would be performing maintenance and system scans while you were in the shower." Negi then noticed the brush in her hand accompanied by her messy hair. "Shall I brush your hair for you Master?"

Evangeline grumbled about it at first, but ultimately gave in. It was in the middle of this that Chachamaru returned from her room and proceeded to set the table for their breakfast. After breakfast was over, Negi began preparing for the tournament he would be participating in later that day. After about five minutes, he had finished getting dressed into his Chinese kenpo uniform, including the gloves he once used to hide his Magia Erebea markings. Only one thing was left, and Evangeline was the only person able to provide it.

* * *

"Listen up boya, because of the sheer magical power of your stronger spells, most mediums will break, just like what happened to your father's staff and that ring I gave you. I no longer have the resources to make those rings, and I only have two left. I know you no longer need the rings to cast most of your spells, but these two are more like limiters than mediums. They'll restrict your spells from going out of control or accidently discharging; along with keeping Magia Erebea in check. Wear both at the same time, one on each hand." Evangeline explained as she handed him the rings.

Despite all his effort and training, Negi still couldn't completely control Magia Erebea, and the encroachment still occasionally reared its ugly head. Fortunately, Evangeline knew how to deal with it when it occurred, but not even she could completely stop it. She could however, reverse its effect, making it virtually non-existent; but still, the encroachment would always return.

"Yes, Master." Negi took the rings and put one on each of his ring fingers. The rings themselves were both pure silver adorned with a magically enhanced onyx gem with a gold trim. "But Master, they look so expensive."

"They are boya, so I'd like to see them back someday; I've had them since I was human."

"Master, I could never accept these then! They're much too important!" Negi exclaimed.

"You don't get a choice in the matter boya! Just shut up and take them." Evangeline barked back.

"Y-yes!" Negi jumped at her angered tone. He never could defy her, the mere thought of it terrified him, and so he thought it best to just agree with her.

Before their conversation could continue, there was a knock on the door. Chachamaru quickly answered the door and invited the Moon Rabbit inside. It seemed that Shirousagi had arrived to lead them to the location of the tournament. "Are all of you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, ready when you are." Negi was the one to respond with Evangeline and Chachamaru nodding behind him.

* * *

Shirousagi led the group to the Astral Gates and briefly explained to them what their purpose was. Afterword's, they quickly stepped into the gates towards the location where the tournament was being held, Gate 57436.

Upon arriving at the gate, they were led to the location by a wizard clad in a long purple road and a slightly tilted pointed hat. On the back of his robe was the emblem of the Merlin Community, a purple pointed wizard hat with a traditional wooden staff positioned diagonally across the hat.

The short walk led them to a large circular arena surrounded by a multitude of fellow contestants. Most were rather scrawny individuals, but there were a few towering figures within them as well.

Within the midst of contestants, there were three guys talking with each other.

"So Raidon, what do you think his odds of winning are?" the blue hair mage asked his beastman friend. The blue haired mage was of slender build, but could be considered muscular at the same time. He was wearing a simple blue t-shirt with blue jeans. His face was rather handsome but his eyes were a fierce blue.

"I don't know. Most of these guys aren't even worth fighting. Why aren't you participating anyway?" the beastman answered. He was a half tiger, half human beastman. He had white fur and black stripes. He was one of the towering people within the large group. He had considerable strength hidden away under his thick fur. He calm golden eyes belied his intimidating aura that would cause a lesser man to run away in fear.

"This is good training for Arthur to get used to his GIFTs, as well as see what our competition in Little Garden is like." Hayate replied.

"Only a few of these guys can challenge me, I hope they don't disappoint." The third man said. His name was Arthur, he had a very small build, he looked about 12 or 13. He was no more than a few inches taller than Negi. He had dark silver hair accompanied by green eyes, with a small scar over his right eye.

"You know, if I didn't personally know you, I'd take that as bravado." The blue haired mage laughed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be too happy hearin' a squirt say that." The beastman chuckled.

"What. Did. You. Say?" the squirt asked, clearly angry about the previous comment. His green eyes taking a red tint as he glared at his companion.

"I didn't mean it like that. I was referrin' to the obvious difference of height between you and most of these people." The beastman said as he waved his arms in front of him.

"Still as touchy about his height as ever." The blue haired mage sighed as he patted the squirt on his back.

"Shut it!" was all he said before he stormed away.

* * *

In a different area, the three members of Ala Alba stood together. Shirousagi had left to discuss with the leader of Merlin about offering her service as Host.

Evangeline was looking around at all of the other contestants, glancing at a few of them and then moving on to the next. Negi was doing similar, although he didn't have the glare Evangeline had while doing so. Chachamaru just stood the looking at the Arena and its surrounding buildings, trying to find a good place to watch from.

"It doesn't look like you'll have much trouble with this lot." Evangeline remarked with a scoff. "Most of them are all show. Fortunately, this is just a magic tournament, so you don't have to worry about their other GIFTs boya." She said as she narrowed her eyes. She noticed a silver haired boy amidst the crowd. "It couldn't be…"

"Master?" Negi noticed her attention drift from their conversation and her eyes focus at something in the distance. "Is something the matter?"

His question snapped her back to reality. "Ah… it's nothing. Don't worry about it boya."

Negi wasn't fully satisfied with her answer, but he let it go regardless. Right now, he needed to focus on the upcoming preliminaries. 'They should be starting any minute now.' He thought.

As if on cue, a bright flash appeared in the middle of the arena, followed by a trail of thick gray smoke billowing out from the center of the ring. After the smoke had cleared, Shirousagi stood in the middle of the ring, holding a microphone of some sort in her hands.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY?" she yelled out to the contestants and audience members, which was greeted by a thundering 'YEAH!' in return.

"Alrighty then, before we get started, there's an announcement I have to make. One of the contestants in this tournament will become a future Demon Lord." The audience gasped; a look of fear had spread throughout the arena. "The official announcement will be made after winner has received his prize, so please wait until then." She said with a smile. At this point, a heavy tension permeated throughout the arena, everybody looking for who might be the new Demon Lord.

"It seems it would be best not to tell anyone about myself for the time being." Negi said with a wry smile.

"That seems to be the case Sensei." Chachamaru agreed while nodding her head.

"I don't really think it'll matter. They're going to find out anyway." Evangeline had a malicious smile on her face.

"Regardless, it would be better not to attract unwanted attention right now." Chachamaru glanced at a few of the more roused up contestants giving others a nasty look.

Before their conversation could continue, Shirousagi resumed talking. "I'm sure most of you are ready for all this to begin, so can I direct your attention to the screen." Behind her, a gigantic holographic screen displaying a large list of names appeared. There were over 300 names on the list and next to everyone's name was a number.

"That's quite a number of people; hopefully they have some sort of elimination round." Evangeline thought out loud.

"Now then." Shirousagi continued. "Seeing as how there are too many contestants for a single tournament, the preliminaries will shave that number down to 32. So only about every one out of ten of you will proceed." There was a small murmur amongst the crowd.

"As for the preliminaries themselves, although it's a bit anticlimactic, it will be a simple test; a rough measurement of your power, with the top 32 advancing. This test is already taking place as we speak and will be over in just a few seconds."

Again, as if on cue, the holographic screen fades out then instantly reappears with only 32 names remaining. Negi was in the middle of the first column.

As Evangeline looked over the other contestants names, she gasped when she read the name at the top of the second column. "It really is him…"

"Master?" Chachamaru asked her in worry and confusion; she was ignored.

"As you can see, the test has finished and the remaining participants have been randomly placed and matched up with their first opponent." Shirousagi continued her commentary while pointed at the large screen.

* * *

Negi's POV

A few hours after the opening ceremony and my first match was quickly approaching. There was a strange feeling inside of me that I couldn't quite place until now. At first, I thought it might be fear, but what was there to be scared of. I realized the abnormal feeling was in fact, excitement.

Excitement for fighting? Maybe. Excitement for proving how strong I am? Possibly. But the core of my excitement was for the competition itself. How long had it been since I lanced faced a worthy opponent? Since I was able to go all out? I hadn't felt this excited since the last time I fought Kotaro.

Regardless, my first opponent was a rather bulky man named of Gregory. Aside from his build there was nothing particularly noticeable about him. His was average looking, bald and tried to stare me down as soon as we met with a set of amber eyes. My initial thoughts were that he wouldn't be a challenge at all.

"All right! Match 5 will begin shortly. But first, its introduction time!" Shirousagi had been excitingly announcing participant names since the tournament began. "On one side, from the community Cerberus, we have Gregory!" He raised his arms high and a mild applause ran throughout the arena. Most of the ones clapping seemed to belong to his community. "And on this side, we have a member of the newly founded Ala Alba, Negi!" As I looked over to my opponent I could hear a slight applause and various murmurs about the size of my body and my apparent age.

Gregory was also staring at me from across the arena, after a few seconds, he shifted his posture and entered his fighting stance. He was wearing a glove over his right hand, but not his left. The jewel on top of it led me to believe it was his primary weapon and magic conduit.

"And…. BEGIN!"

'Vis Maxima' I internally chanted as I stepped off to rush at my opponents. In the middle of my rush I began to chant my attack. "Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina! Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens!" As I called out one of my personal favorites, I began to converge its power onto my right fist. Gregory quickly caught on and began casting a defensive spell.

I was already within striking distance and began my attack. With the spell completely converged upon my right fist, I swung it back and released the destructive blow into his abdomen. I met resistance, probably from his defensive spell, but it was useless; Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens tore right through it and sent him flying outside of the ring and into the wall, right in front of some seated spectators.

As soon as the match started, I released one of my strongest long range attacks, and without hesitating in the slightest, unleashed its power upon him without mercy. Quick, clean and utterly devastating. Gregory was counted out and then immediately rushed to the medical area for treatment.

Our match was over in a matter of seconds, and the crowd was left speechless, the only think that could be seen or heard were gasps and shocked faces. After a few seconds, voices returned to the people watching and murmurs of a demon ran rampant. I glanced over to where Evangeline was sitting, half expecting to see her broadly grinning at my ruthlessness, but I was greeted with something I hadn't seen for years; worry.

* * *

'Why… why is he here?' The shinso asked herself over and over again. Thoughts of the silver haired boy dominated her brain, not even her disciple's match could free her from her thoughts. 'No, that's a useless question; he had to have been summoned here. But why here and why now? Is this my past coming back to haunt me? Does he even remember me? It's been hundreds of years since we met.'

"ster…master…Master…MASTER!" the gynoid practically screamed out.

"What?" the shinso snapped back.

"Sensei's match is over."

"So? He obviously won. Does it matter if I watched?" Anger, confusion and frustration were audible in her voice.

"Of course not, I was merely informing you." Chachamaru replied, ever so monotonously.

Giving the android a look of clear annoyance, the chibi vampire went back to her thoughts.

* * *

It was match 22 and his opponent was a veteran named Walter. He specialized in water magic, which was the exact opposite of his first opponent, Red. Walter himself was an aged man who could pass for a rich families butler were he wearing a tuxedo.

Walter was an aged veteran and a favorite to win the competition; needless to say, Arthur was the underdog in this situation. He had only been in Little Garden for a few months and the GIFT he had just won was extremely powerful; unfortunately he had near zero control of it, so he couldn't affectively use it. Fortunately, he started off with the GIFT of magic, as he was a mage in his own world, along with Raidon and Hayate. The announcer's voice forced him out of his thoughts.

"Match 22 between Arthur of Twilight Spectre and Walter of Trident's Grasp will now..." After the first round, Shirousagi began shortening the prefight introductions. "BEGIN!"

As he stared down his opponent, he noticed that someone was intently staring at him from the audience, but he couldn't quite tell who. Regardless, his opponent wouldn't wait around to find out. He mumbled something a rapier appeared in his right hand; the rapier was approximately the length of an arm and looked to be made of silver.

Walter took a step forward and disappeared from Arthur's line of sight. On pure instinct, he dodged to his left as the silver rapier pierced where his abdomen was mere seconds ago. The rapier was quickly pulled back and proceeded to pierce where he currently was. Not having time to dodge, he chanted a weak wind spell that managed to alter the course of the rapier, instead graving his abdomen.

After a quick wince, Arthur jumped back and began chanting a stronger spell. "Septumdecim spiritus lucis. Sagitta Magica, series lucis!" Seventeen flashed of light shot out from his hand and flew towards Walter; he managed to dodge fourteen of them but the remaining three all hit him. The first hit his left leg, the second hit him in the stomach and the last one hit his right hand, causing him to lose his grip on the rapier.

Not missing the opportunity, Arthur began his counterattack. "Δόρυ Πέτρας!" A large stone spear formed above his head and hurtled towards Walter at an astonishing speed. Just before the spear hit him, he rotated his body and dived to his right, but the mass of rock rotated in the air and the flat side hit him in the side of the head with a sickening impact; Walter was unconscious.

"8… 9… 10! And Arthur is the winner by knockout. He will be advancing to the Semi-finals to face off against Emanuel!" Shirousagi began her after match commentary once again. Arthur left the ring and headed back to the waiting area.

* * *

Hmm… I'm not really all that satisfied with it, but it'll have to do. I rewrote this chapter about four times but wasn't all that happy with how it ended up.

I'd like to thank everyone who managed to get through that, I know it wasn't all that good, so please leave reviews so I can get better at it.

If you guys have any questions you want answered sooner rather than later, you can always send me a PM, I'll answer as soon as I can.

And lastly, I've put a poll on my profile page regarding an aspect of this story, so I'd appreciate it if you guys checked it out and voted.


	4. Collisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu yo? or Mahou Sensei Negima!

Review Responses:

firehelm: The Eva thing will be answered shortly, and Arthur, along with the other two are originally characters from one of my previous fics, but that's another matter altogether. You'll just have to wait and see his backstory.

Bladedknight: I thought about keeping Nagi's staff, but in the end decided against it. And I will be adding other kinds of magic as well, just not yet at least. I might redo these chapters later with different types of magic.

enigma95: Thanks for reading it then :D As for Kurousagi is doing whatever she did at this time and this is chronologically before the problem children show up.

Onward with the story… also, I apologize if you find the language offensive…

* * *

Chapter 4: Collisions

The next match was about to begin and the audience was intently watching Negi as he walked towards the ring. In all of his matches he had won by an extremely large margin. His second match lasted a bit longer than his first one, but it was over within a minute.

Negi's opponent had tried to get in the first few attacks, and he was quite fast at casting his spells. He actually managed to dodge a few of Negi's strikes too, but it didn't last long. About forty seconds in, he received a devastating hit to his left shoulder, affectively knocking him unconscious from the excruciating pain he'd taken.

His third match was ridiculously easy; his opponent, one of the favorites, was quite egotistical and told him he could have the first hit. He cockily said that he could withstand anything with his "Steelskin" GIFT. The aftermath of that statement turned out to be a replica of Negi's first match.

This would be his fourth match and the first match of the semifinals, determining who went on to the finals. His opponent was a woman with long black hair. She was quite the beauty, but just thinking that would be a mistake, she was a dangerous opponent. She was masterfully skilled in hand to hand combat and seemed to be fairly good at fighting from a distance as well. Put simply, she was the best kind of opponent he could hope for.

Shirousagi was already standing in the middle of the ring getting ready to announce the start of the match. His opponent was also there, standing on her side of the ring awaiting the start of the match. She was wearing a white long coat that was fastened at the front, so nothing underneath could be seen. She had on a pair of leather looking gloves that she had used in her previous matches; it was fairly obvious they were used often.

After Negi reached his own starting position, Shirousagi began her usual prefight speech. "Match 26 between Tatemiya of "Triple Gauntlet" and Negi of "Ala Alba" will begin shortly. Just a quick reminder that the winner of this match moves on towards the finals." There was a deafening cheer for Tatemiya from a large portion of the audience; she was either popular or Negi wasn't. After the audience had died down, Shirousagi continued. "With that said, let the match… Begin!"

"Vis Maxima!" Negi immediately activated his reinforcement spell while Tatemiya seemed to do the same. In an instant they were both in front of the other, preparing to strike their opponent with a magically enhanced uppercut. Both dodged and jumped back preparing a ranged spell as they did. Negi began chanting his spell but a shikigami flew from Tatemiya's hand, turning into a fireball during flight and forced Negi to dodge in that split-second, giving her the time she needed to finish her spell first.

Negi had completed his spell, but Tetemiya was faster, so he added a delay at the end and stored it for later use. Instead he skipped the incantation and activated "Flans Paries Venti Vertentis!" just in time.

Tatemiya sent a large bolt of lightning hurtling at Negi and jumped with it to perform the follow-up attack. She heard him mumble and immediately after, a tornado appeared around him. It not only stopped the lightning bolt in its tracks and made it disappear; it also sent her flying back the way she came as soon as she touched it. She flipped herself upward in midair and managed to land on her, but her ankle made an uncomfortable crack; seemed like she had to be wary of that tornado.

Inside the tornado, Negi was already preparing for his next attack. "Evocatio Valcyriarum Contubernalia Gladiaria! Contra Pugnent!" In an instant, the tornado vanished and five Valkyries made of wind charged at Tatemiya. The first three were easily dodged and dismissed, but her ankle screamed in pain as she dodged the fourth. Ignoring it, she took it out and focused on the last one. With a slight struggle, she dispatched it but by then it was already too late.

Negi was for a second or so to see how she dispatched his Valkyries and saw that she had injured her ankle, now was the time to end this. He focused his previous displayed spell onto his right fist as he always had. He used shundo to get right next to her and released the culmination of what his masters taught him, the attack he first used at the Mahora Budokai; "Ōka Hōken!" he roared as his attack hit his opponent in the abdomen. Tatemiya stood up, refusing to be defeated in one attack, but ultimately succumbed to the pain assaulting her and collapsed onto the ground. She was conscious but immobile, and announced her surrender in a choked voice.

"Negi Springfield wins! He will be advancing to the finals to face the winner of the second block." Shirousagi's voice boomed throughout the area.

In all of his matched, he used Ōka Hōken as the finishing move, but that wasn't because it was his personal favorite or anything. He had been instructed by Shirousagi not to use anything that could be considered demonic. Evangeline decided it would be more fun to limit his move set to anything he learned before he went to Mundus Magicus. He was simply too scared of the punishment to go against anything she said, so he obeyed. The true downside was that he couldn't exactly remember what all he knew at that time; it was a long time ago after all.

He checked Chachamaru's visual records, but the only thing she had prior to Mundus Magicus was his fights during the Mahora Budokai. So he was extremely limited to what he could actually use, which actually made this tournament all the more enjoyable. Unfortunately, he also cheated a little, the only reinforcement magic he knew back then was Cantus Bellax; he activated Vis Maxima without thinking and he just hoped Evangeline wouldn't find out about it, and he shuddered at the consequences.

* * *

"And our second finalist is Arthur of Twilight Spectre! He will be facing off against Negi in the finals. We will be taking a short break to allow the participants to recover. The match will begin in approximately thirty minutes." Shirousagi was announcing the results of the previous match and the starting time of the finals.

Arthur was resting in the second block waiting area when a fierce aura emanated from the small frame of a familiar looking blonde girl.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked with a look of confusion and guilt on her face.

* * *

**Somewhere in England**

It was a cold day today. The autumn wind caused the falling leaves to dance in the wind as two children played under a large holly tree. Behind them was a maid, looking in the direction of the castle the group would shortly be returning to. Another maid was waving her hands, signaling her to return to the castle with the children.

"Arthur, we must return to the castle with Miss McDowell; playtime is over for today." She said.

"Yes mother." The young boy replied. "C'mon Eva, we have to go back now."

"I don't want to…" she pouted. "They're just going to make me take more lessons."

"It's alright, we can play again tomorrow if you want" he said with a large grin plastered to his face.

"You promise?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Of course!" his grin grew larger.

The maid, Arthur's mother, grabbed their hands and began walking them back to the castle.

Normally, the child of a maid would never be allowed to associate with someone of Evangeline's heritage, but she had insisted upon it and her parent's reluctantly agreed. The only condition was that she had to take another lesson from yet another private tutor.

Evangeline herself was extremely shy, and hard to talk to, but she was a truly sweet girl. If that night had never happened, she might have stayed that way, she might have lived a peaceful life, ignorant of magic and the pain and suffering she would go through. If only that night never happened.

* * *

**Inside the resting area (Current time)**

"I said, WHY ARE YOU HERE?" she yelled.

"Why indeed." He mused. "The same way as you I'd wager. Did you not also receive the invitation?"

"Don't fuck with me!" she growled. "You know what I mean!"

"Ah that, that's a rather interesting story. I'd nearly forgotten with it being so long ago and all."

"Stop screwing around! How are you still alive? I-I…

"Killed me? Not quite. You were very close. A few seconds away as a matter of fact. But then _he_ showed up."

* * *

**Inside the castle**

She felt a searing pain inside herself with every step she took; her body burned, as if her insides were a blazing inferno. She tried screaming at the top of her lungs, but her voice refused to be heard that night. Every time she saw someone, things would go black and then they were gone, the only traces remaining were the blood stains soaking her hands. The guards looked at her as if she were a monster; even her own parents were cursing her name. Her last salvation, her only friend, was slowly backing away from hear; fear was evident in his eyes.

"Arthur… help me… please…" she was crying and begging for help as her body slowly closed in upon the fleeing boy. She wasn't sure when, but her body began to act on its own, it refused to obey her thoughts and instead acted upon its own instincts or desires. Something was happening to her but she didn't know what; all she knew was that it hurt.

"G-g-get away from me you monster!" the young boy yelled out as his back touched the wall, blocking his escape.

"A-A-Arthur… why… why…" Hearing her last hope abandon her, she blacked out. The world was dark, only faint noises she couldn't quite make out could be heard. She could feel several sharp pains come from her abdomen, but she no longer cared. Nothing mattered anymore; the one person she trusted called her a monster and pushed her away. She was left broken and miserable, but that misery soon became rage.

How could her parents just abandon her like that? Why would no one even attempt to help her? Why would the person she trusted most betray her? The reasons no longer mattered, it had already happened and there was nothing that could be done about the past, but the future…

Her vision slowly returned, a multitude of spears were sticking through her stomach; the pain was unimaginable, but she didn't care. There was a small mountain of corpses lying in the middle of the room, several guards and some of her relatives, but she didn't care. "Arthur…" she mumbled, looking around for the boy she couldn't forget. It didn't take long to find his body, seeing as he was the only one still breathing, his body convulsing from the shock and loss of blood. Next to him were the corpses of her parents, bloody and beaten, barely recognizable.

Seeing the only people in her life that ever mattered either dead or moments away was more than she could take, her emotions taking control of her, she ran. She didn't care where to, just anywhere but here, anywhere where they weren't.

Several hours later, she found out what she had become, and she swore that she would find the person that did this to her and kill him.

* * *

**Inside the resting area**

"He?" she asked.

"The Lifemaker." He casually responded "He found me as I was about to die and saved me."

"The Lifemaker?" she asked with a look of disbelief in her eyes. "Why would he save you?"

"I don't really know, but I was in a magical tube for a few days as he examined my DNA. He mentioned something about Averruncus and Dynamis or something, but I'm not too sure."

"That bastard was manipulating others even back then." She said as she narrowed her eyes in disgust.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I have a match coming up soon." He said. "And if you're worried about me forgiving you or anything like that, don't worry about it. It happened such a long time ago, and I honestly don't care anymore."

"Like hell I could just forget it! That was the day my life went to hell. Everything that happened that day… everything…" tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. Emotions she thought were long gone began to resurface as the memories began to flood her mind. She knew this wasn't like her, but her emotions were no longer under her control.

Tears began to flow but her eyes became a glare, she refused to acknowledge these feelings inside of her. She wasn't weak, she knew that, but something about those memories caused unimaginable pain for her.

In all honestly, Arthur wasn't acting like himself either, he wasn't normally this aloof or easygoing, but when he was around Evangeline, he would act like he was a kid again. While he was normally emotionally distant and cool-headed, with her he was reckless and irresponsible.

Arthur just stood there scratching his head, not knowing what to do. He wasn't used to comforting people, much less someone he hadn't talked to for literally decades. So he just stood there, while she slowly recovered.

"Tch… If you tell anybody about this, I really will kill you this time." She shot him a glare.

"Yeah, yeah." She said with a sigh. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match to attend." After saying what he had to say, he began walking to the ring.

"Heh, try not to lose too badly." Her usual grin had returned to her face, along with her cocky and demanding attitude. She began to walk alongside him as he continued towards the ring.

"What makes you think I'll lose, it's just some kid with one dangerous punch?" he asked quizzically.

"Don't blame me because you underestimated the boya."

Arthur stopped for a second to figure out what she meant, but shrugged it off anyway. As long as he avoided that punch, he had nothing to worry about. The boy had barely used any long range spells at all and stuck to close quarters combat most of the time. As long as he kept his distance, nothing would go wrong.

After resuming his walk, he quickly reached the arena that would decide the champion of this tournament. All eyes were on him as he made his way to the ring. Evangeline who was walking beside him looked across the ring to the other entrance where Negi and Chachamaru were exiting.

Negi noticed the stare and looked straight at her, the shock and slight betrayal visible on his face when he realized she was with his opponent. Oh how she loved that sad look on his face, and it was becoming a rare commodity as of late.

"Chachamaru-san? Why is Master with that man?" Negi asked with a voice full of worry.

"I am unaware of the reason Sensei. After his match ended, she instructed me to meet you in the waiting room and to accompany you to the ring; I presume this is why." She answered. Even her normally monotonous tone showed a hint of confusion.

Even as he stepped into the ring he had his doubts, but he had to focus on the match for now, the answers would come later. Steeling himself for the fight to come he took once last glance at his Master, seeing her with her usual grin set his heart at ease.

Not missing a beat, Shirousagi suddenly popped into the ring in a veil of smoke that quickly dispersed and began her introductions.

* * *

During her ramblings, he heard a voice inside his head. 'Negi Springfield, can you hear me?'

'I can, but who is this?'

'What do you mean? It's me, Shirousagi!'

'I'm sorry, but you sound a little different from normal.'

'It's fine, but that's not important right now. It's time for you to show Little Garden their new Demon Lord. You can't kill anybody though!'

'I never planned too! Anyway, I thought this would be announced after all this was done?'

'The administrator's decided it would be better to have a practical demonstration.'

'This is a good chance to prove yourself boya.' Another voice cut into their conversation.

'M-master! Why are you with him?'

'Are you questioning me boya? It appears I haven't taught you well enough yet.' Evangeline began to lick her lips and flashed a disastrous looking grin at him.

'Anyways…' Shirousagi interrupted them. 'Your permitted to use your Magia Erebea GIFT.'

'That's fine boya, but your permitted to only one spell at a time, or it wouldn't be fun anymore.'

'Yes, Master.'

'Get ready, the final is about to start.' Shirousagi warned him.

* * *

"On one side, we have Arthur from Twilight Spectre! And on the other side, we have Negi from Ala Alba! These are your two finalists but only one can be the winner!" The audience was in a frenzy, cheering for their favorite contestant. "And let the match… BEGIN!"

The two fighters stared each other down for a matter of seconds, gauging their opponent, waiting for the right moment to strike. After a few seconds Arthur was the first to move, the warning Evangeline gave him seemed to have never registered. He jumped back three feet and began casting his spell. "Ο Ταρταρος κειμενον Βασιλιον Νεψρον. Πηαινσατος ηεμιν! Ο Μονολιθος Κιων Του Αιδου!"

Seven large stone pillars sprung up from the ground and began circling Negi. Each was about three times his height and nearly twice his width, and began consecutively attack him. The first came from his far right, which he easily dodged by jumping backwards. The second came from the direction he jumped to, attempting to hit him in the back. He performed a shundo and landed on top of it, casted a convergence type Sagitta Magica. "Centum et unus spiritus lucis, coeuntes inimicum sagitent. Sagitta Magica, Convergentia Lucum." 101 arrows of light converged onto his fist as he struck it onto the stone pillar, causing a crevice to appear down the middle, eventually shattering the pillar.

Arthur was shocked to see the large pillar destroyed but resumed his attacks regardless. He began to cast his next spell, but Negi used shundo to appear right in front of him. Arthur expected his usual finishing attack and went to counter it, but was instead given a normal uppercut. While he was airborne, Negi activated his "Vis Maxima" reinforcement spell, jumped up over Arthur as he was trying to regain his balance midair, and performed a sledgehammer type attack with both hands onto his back, sending Arthur crashing down into the ring.

Arthur was in a lot of pain, but not anywhere close to causing him to give up. His next attack would be a powerful one, strong enough to end this match. He began casting his spell as he laid there, slowly getting up, buying himself a little extra time.

Negi knew what was going on, but he had to absolutely crush his opponent before he activated Magia Erebea, further sending them into despair. And one of the easiest ways to do that would be to easily withstand their greatest attack.

As Arthur stood up, he brought both hands outwards, looking as if was holding a small ball in each hand. He was duel casting to High Ancient spells at the same times. "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ο τύραννε φλογός! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, φλόξ καθάρσεως, ῥομφαία φλογίνη! Ῥευσάντων πῦρ καί θεῖον, ἇ ἐπέφλεγον Σόδομα, ἁμαρτωλούς, εἰς χοῦν θανάτου! Οὐρανία Φλόγωσις!" in one hand and "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ἡ κρυστάλλινη βασίλεια! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ταἰώνιον ἔρεβος, αἱώνιε κρύσταλλε! Πάσαις ζωαῖς τὸν ἴσον θάνατον, ὃς ἀταραξία! Κοσμικὴ Καταστροφή!" in the other.

In his right hand, a blazing orb was nestled just above his palm; and in his left hand, a brilliant orb of ice was circling inside of hi palm. He had condensed the two spell into such a small space, and was going to release them at his opponent. "Shirousagi, advise the audience behind him to move away quickly."

Not waiting a second, Shirousagi telepathically informed the guards and spectators about the situation. The guards quickly constructed the barriers they had already prepared and the audience was relocated a few feet back and out of harm's way.

As soon as the preparations were complete, which only took a few seconds, Arthur released his spells. In an instant, half of the arena was completely frozen and the other half burning so hot, the arena itself began to melt. His opponent was lost within the two opposing natures, and couldn't be seen.

Arthur himself was panting, simultaneously performing two high ancient spells takes a lot of magical power and concentration; but it was worth it if it ended this early. Arthur knew that this wouldn't be enough to kill his opponent because of the medics and healers waiting just behind the barriers.

As the fire continued to burn and then ice began to slowly thaw, a shadow appeared within it all. The shadow just stood there, unmoving, seemingly frozen. Arthur sighed and looked towards Shirousagi who was now standing behind him. "You better get a medic in here before he becomes a capsicle."

"The match isn't over yet." Evangeline announced from the sidelines.

"What are you talking about, he's frozen solid in absolute zero, there's no way he's getting out of there." Evangeline just smirked at him.

Seeming to prove her response for her, the shadow began to move forward towards Arthur. The shadow grew taller as it got closer to him, much taller than Negi was. After he finally stepped out of the smoke-filled hell and became visible, shock ran through the audience. He no longer looked like a ten year boy, he looked like about seventeen instead.

Negi had released the spell that made him appear to be a ten year old. Thanks to Magia Erebea, he was perpetually stuck with the body of a seventeen year old. Evangeline hated looking up to him and forced him to look ten again. He suspected it might also have something to do with him looking like his father and all, but he'd never say that out loud.

That wasn't the only difference though, the upper portion of his clothing was either burned or ripped to shreds; so he just tore it off, revealing his toned chest and firm abdomen. Quite a few members of the female audience began swooning, much to the men's dismay. Somehow or another, the black sleeves on his arms managed to stay intact, without a burn or tear on them.

The other reason for the gasp was that he himself was completely unscathed, not a single sign nor hint of injury. Needless to say, Arthur was shocked, but he wasn't ready to admit defeat just yet. He had yet to use his trump card; he couldn't control it all that well just yet, but it was his only way of victory it seemed.

As if sensing his determination, Evangeline spoke up. "Arthur… If you have anything left, you better use it now. Things are about to get serious."

Finally realizing what she had meant before the match started, he stood upright and and reached his hand out as if he was trying to grasp something. When his hands were fully outstretched, he yelled out the name of his newly acquired GIFT. "CALIBURN!" An intense bright light appeared within his hands, the light seemed to slowly take shape as it gradually raised above his hands. It ultimately formed into a silver sword with a decorative golden hilt; roughly the length of his arm.

* * *

"It seems like he got a chance to use it after all. With this, the match will be over fairly quickly. Nobody who just got here can stand up to the power of that sword." The blue haired mage chuckled.

"I wouldn't be too sure Hayate, something about that guy scares me. I can't place it, but something's there… something dark. All my instincts are telling me to run away." The beastman commented.

"Something that's got you scared? I'm almost afraid to find out. But I think you're worrying too much. Arthur shouldn't lose with Caliburn, it's power is almost equal to the original."

"I just hope your right."

* * *

Swirling around the silver sword was a mass of concentrated aura, visible even to the naked eye. Everyone knew that this sword wasn't to be trifled with and the Merlin members looked at it with envy. It wasn't every day you came across a sword that belonged to King Arthur himself. How appropriate that the wielder shared the same name.

Arthur took his stance, ready to face whatever was coming at him. He could feel the swords power coursing through his body; he could feel it healing his injuries and strengthening his body. Negi just stared at him from across the now barren arena. The fire had burnt out and the ice had melted due to the fire.

After a few seconds, Negi removed the rings from his fingers and tossed them towards Evangeline, who caught them. "Time to end this boya. Show them the power of my disciple." She said with a wicked grin across her face. She truly looked like the Dark Evangel he'd heard of on the legends. With a smirk of his own, he slowly removed the black cloth from his arms, revealing the pitch black with a white outline Magia Erebea insignia underneath.

For the fourth time this match, the audience was shocked; but Negi and Arthur paid no heed to this. Negi began casting the spell for his clash with Arthur. "Ensis Exsequens." A blade of magical energy sprung from the fingertips of his right hand. What better to fight a sword than with your own.

After seeing Negi summon his own sword Arthur leapt at Negi, bringing his sword to the right for a vertical slash. This was easily blocked and Negi began his own counterattack. He rotated his body and delivered a kick right into Arthur's stomach, causing him to double over. Arthur quickly resumed his stance and resumed his attack, this time inserting his power magic into the sword, making it glow even brighter.

Arthur swung the sword down horizontally, Negi quickly brought up his own to block but Caliburn began to sink into it. Negi immediately jumped back and summoned a second onto his left hand. He raised his into an X shape and lunged at Arthur. Arthur summoned the sheathe to Caliburn into his left hand and blocked both swords; Caliburn sunk into the magical blade once again.

Negi quickly realized that this wasn't going to work and finally decided to use his most powerful GIFT, Magia Erebea. "Stagnet." A small thundering orb appeared in his right hand. "Complexio." He crushed the orb within his hands. "Supplementum Pro Armationem." His body took on a whitish glow that spread all over him. "Ή ΆΣΤΡΑΠΗ΄ ΎΠΕ΄Ρ ΟΥ΄ΡΑΝΟ΄Υ ΜΕΤΑ ΔΥΝΑ΄ΜΕΝΗ."

* * *

I personally think this chapter turned out better than last time, but what did you guys think?

Would you guys prefer it if I left a spell translation section at the bottom? If so, I'll edit this later.

And I'll be closing the poll on my profile page on the 20th, so vote before then :D

And with that, I'll (hopefully) see you guys next time…


End file.
